The present invention relates to windows and other architectural elements that are coupled into a aperture in a partition by a surrounding frame. The present invention relates particularly to frame structures for such windows that are intended to capture a portion of the partition as well as the window between two confronting frame sub-assemblies.
In many situations it is desirable to mount a window or other planar segment within an aperture in a wall, panel, or other partition. An example is the mounting of windows in panel doors such as garage doors, or other normally solid doors. Another example is the mounting of vents in the solid walls of trailers or campers.- Still another example is the mounting of displays within apertures in solid panels.
In any of these applications the frames for holding the window or other structure within the aperture of the panel must be rugged and easy to assemble. In many instances, low cost is especially important. In some manufacturing situations, speed of assembly is also quite important as is minimizing the variety of inventory necessary to achieve the desired structure. In some other applications a pleasing or decorative appearance is essential. Unfortunately, there are many drawbacks in the conventional devices commonly employed for the installation of windows and the like within solid panels.
Koll, U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,827 discloses a frame requiring a complex cut-out in order to accommodate a plurality of tongues which are used to hold a mounting frame to the surrounding panel. As a result, the mounting of windows using this system is time-consuming and difficult. Further, if the precise pattern and the notches is not achieved, substantial difficulties can develop.
Hansen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,922 discloses a two-piece frame using a simple aperture cut out pattern, thereby avoiding the drawbacks of the Koll device. The Hansen frame has a first frame member including a plurality of pairs of ribs connected by a strip to form elongated openings. A second frame includes elongated tongues having serrations arranged in a longitudinal direction around the frame. The two frames clip together from opposite sides of the wall or panel in which the window or other structural element is to be mounted. The second frame, and the side teeth on each tongue cooperate with the teeth on a complementary or confronting pair of ribs on the first frame to hold the two frames together. The strength of this arrangement is that it is highly tamper resistant. However, the two frames of Hansen require being molded in two different molds. It is not possible to clip two of the first frame members together from opposite sides of the wall or panel, nor is it possible to clip two of the second frame members together from opposite sides of the wall or panel. The Hansen frame must be formed from the combination of one first frame and one second frame.
Leonelli, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,355 discloses a window frame formed of first and second frame pieces, which are generated from a single extrusion and then separated at a bridge extending between the frame pieces. Each frame piece produced in this manner has its own bridge part. The first frame piece is provided with a side recess aligned with its bridge part to receive fasteners for mechanically securing the two frame pieces to one another from opposite sides of a window pane through the respective bridge parts of the first and second frame pieces. While a frame constructed according to the disclosure of Leonelli requires only a single mold, the frame is an extruded section that must be cut and assembled from a number of pieces. Additionally the frame of Leonelli requires the use of separate fasteners and the head of the fasteners must be hidden using a separately molded recess covering strip.
Neilly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,881 discloses a window frame assembly having a pair of injection molded window frame halves each including a plurality of screw bosses intended to receive screw fasteners. The screw bosses are arranged to align in male/female pairs when the frame halves are brought together in proper alignment. The mating male and female screw bosses are frictionally fitted together to releasably secure the frame halves during storage, transportation, and installation. To complete the installation, screw fasteners are inserted through the mating male and female screw bosses so that the mating pairs are no longer separable. There is no provision in the Neilly disclosure for the completion of an installation without the use of screw fasteners. There also no suggestion in Neilly that the pair of injection molded window frame halves could be made with a single mold. There is no suggestion in Neilly that two of the first frame members might be secured together from opposite sides of the wall or panel, or that two of the second frame members might be secured together from opposite sides of the wall or panel, using the frictionally fitted screw bosses.
Leonard, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,772 discloses a two-piece frame using a first frame and second frame. The first frame has a base structure and a plurality of connector studs extending substantially perpendicular to the base structure. Each of the connector studs has a hook structure extending perpendicular to a major plane of the connector stud. The second frame is formed by a substantially U-shaped channel member having, in cross-section, two capital portions. The capital portions of the second frame can overlap either the window or the wall in which the window is mounted. The second frame also has a plurality of apertures arranged on the arms to receive the hook structures on the ends of the connector studs. When coupled together, the connector studs of the first frame extend between the window and the wall in which the window is mounted to engage the apertures in the second frame. When so engaged, a deflection of the capital portions of the u-shaped second frame members exerts a spring-like pressure against the window and the wall in which the window is mounted. However, the two frames of Leonard, et al., require being molded in two different molds. It is not possible to clip two of the first frame members together from opposite sides of the wall or panel, nor is it possible to clip two of the second frame members together from opposite sides of the wall or panel. The Leonard, et al., frame must be formed from the combination of one first frame and one second frame.
There is still a need for a frame formed of two parts and can be easily assembled together, avoiding the use of separate fasteners, from opposite sides of the wall or panel in which a window or other architectural element is sought to be installed, yet can be formed in a single mold thereby reducing capital costs involved in the production of the frames.